


sexual frustration

by NoraNoooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Some Plot, The good shit, dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraNoooooo/pseuds/NoraNoooooo
Summary: It was just a normal day of practice, just like any other…or at least it was supposed to be. Right now, he didn’t know what he was thinking. Hinata was pinned underneath him. Frowning, flushed cheeks, chest rising and falling, Hinata looked away from Kageyama’s stoic glare. Just what the hell was going on?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	sexual frustration

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut, hi everyone from twitter love u all <3  
> i wanted to make their peepee's touch and this was the result, hope u enjoy  
> i tried to keep the characters as close to the anime but i aint god so i could only do so much  
> plz feel free to GET OFF on this HAHAH

It was just a normal day of practice, just like any other…or at least it was supposed to be. Right now, he didn’t know what he was thinking. Hinata was pinned underneath him. Frowning, flushed cheeks, chest rising and falling, Hinata looked away from Kageyama’s stoic glare. Just what the hell was going on?

✩

It started when his heart jumped at the call of his name off his lips, he tingled all over and freaked out a bit. _What the-?_

“Kageyama, set for me once more tonight! Please!” Hinata bowed slightly. Kageyama only looked away and nodded, unable to verbally react reasonably on time. He pushed the feeling away almost immediately and continued practice.

The next few weeks consisted of being confronted with a sweaty, flushed, and eager Hinata. Every night at practice, he couldn’t help but linger and look at the way Hinata’s skin seemed so _soft_ , or how the sweat rolled off his jaw and highlighted his tender lips. Kageyama’s (in-denial) curiosity only grew stronger for the next couple of days, however for Kageyama this curiosity turned into anticipation.

When will he see Hinata again? What is he wearing to practice today? He grew restless as the days went on. As a result, Kageyama’s performance suffered; his tosses were inaccurate, he lacked energy and even the team noticed how his concentration was decreasing. Daichi told him to rest for a few days but this only made him more frustrated. 

It was Sunday afternoon; he was in bed tossing a ball up and down, bored out of his mind. Sweat droplets rolled off his head from the hot summer weather, one thing was on his mind and he hated it. He thought back to the last time he saw Hinata. Setting for the shorty gave him access to all kinds of angles of the red head he had never noticed of before. His small ankles and well-proportioned legs paved the way to Hinata’s lower back.

To make matters worse his shirt was constantly riding up from the spikes and jumps, Kageyama had front row seats to Hinata’s bellybutton, the tone and shape in his back muscles seemed different to him, was Hinata’s waist always this small? The confused teen wasn’t aware of the direction of his thoughts- when he wondered what Hinata looked like down there… and before he could process any of these ridiculous thoughts- there was a pulse in his pants. He looked down at in horror.

That’s it. It’s just sexual frustration! He wasn’t going crazy, it’s a sign of good health, there’s nothing wrong with him at all. Images of Hinata’s bellybutton and his tight-fitting shorts came back flashing in his mind and his boner grew. Kageyama shook his head and shifted so that he was now sitting up, looking down at his lap, his breathing was starting to get a bit heavy now.

There’s really only one thing he can do at this point, he just needs to get rid of or fulfil this feeling of sexual frustration, he wants to get back to practice as soon as possible and if the team noticed something slightly off, they won’t let him join properly. So, this - he convinced himself - was for the volleyball _purely_.

Over his pants, he forced his hands down and he lightly palmed his erection and he immediately hissed from the touch, how long has it been since he’s pleasured himself? He added more pressure until he grew desperate breathing heavy, he lifted his ass and slid his pants down. Letting his dick out he rushed to finish what he started.

His head snapped back as he grasped his own cock, groaning rough breaths as he massaged slowly up and down his length, hips moving on their own, thrusting into his hand. He was so sensitive to his own touch, panting and making use of his hands, he rubbed his thumb over the tip and moaned out, he thrust firmly, feeling the gratification he was giving to himself, hearing his own hand slick over his dick he became so aware of himself.

His breathing grew heavy and he closed his eyes embracing the bliss he felt, it sent shivers all over his body. Kageyama’s body moved suddenly again and he moaned out. His tempo increased. He knew he was close, he kept riding this feeling, tightening the grasp on his dick as he breathed and thrusted in sync with his pumping hand, faster and faster until- suddenly flashes of Hinata intruded his mind and Kageyama pictured the red-head’s lips wrapped around his dick, pushing his head down as he thrust into his mouth and finished off in Hinata’s warm mouth –

He cried out and was breathing and grunting abruptly - Kageyama’s hand was covered in his own fluids. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his head stayed up refusing to look down at himself. The feeling of finishing was so good to Kageyama he remained like this for a few minutes. His hand lingered on himself and the other he used to trail up his stomach and chest.

He couldn’t deny it anymore, but _tsk_ he moved his head as he thought he’s not admitting anything either. He was satisfied and he should be back to practice soon, his performance should be back to normal there’s no denying that.

✩

That’s what he thought would happen. Everything should have gone back to normal, but it was as if his body was on autopilot. His performance was good enough to conceal this change, but Kageyama wasn’t really there. His mind was always somewhere else. Every day he got home and immediately got off to visions Hinata in his mind, and in his mind, the possibilities were limitless; underneath him, on top riding, pleasuring Hinata, giving him hand-jobs, blowjobs, his hands running freely over his body. So, just like yesterday, today in practice Kageyama stayed back with Hinata to set for him.

“Hey, Kageyama…” They were both alone in the small storage room, still warm. Hinata was still and facing him. Kageyama turned around to face him, looked Hinata up and down quickly and turned back, replying with a condescending “Hmm? What is it?”

He could hear Hinata shuffling behind him and he was getting impatient, wanting to get home as soon as possible to get off like usual. Hinata mumbled something, frowning and frustrated himself, unable to articulate confidently. “Speak up I can’t hear you, moron.”

“You’ve been acting strange lately.” He started, “What’s changed, Kageyama?” His eyes widened, of course he would notice. He needed to say something quick before Hinata jumped to conclusions like usual.

“Eeh? Hinata’s thinking about someone else?” Kageyama teased, “Regardless, it’s true. I’m stressed about my grades, so I’ve been staying up late recently.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, avoiding Hinata’s persistent stare into his eyes. Hinata knew there was something more, and he’s handled his grades before, but if Kageyama wasn’t going to talk about it, then he’ll let it go.

“That’s great then,” Hinata smiled largely, Kageyama’s heart fluttered. His smile was gone and Hinata suddenly put his arms up as if he were ready to fight, jumping around Kageyama, and threatening him. “Don’t let your guard down! King of the court.” He teased, “I’ll surpass you in the court soon if you keep up your crappy gameplay.”

“What did you say? You idiot. Your receives are still awful.” Kageyama said, irritated but playing along, roughing it up with Hinata casually. Hinata playfully bear tackled him and Kageyama lost his footing and tangled in some nets on the floor before they knew it, Hinata was on top of him, straddling him. At first the shorter teen was still, eyes blank. Kageyama breathing hard beneath him. A few seconds passed and the red-head’s eyes narrowed followed by a troublesome glint flashing in his eyes.

“H-Hey! Just wait a second!” Kageyama could already see where this is going and he was already struggling to stay cool with Hinata on top of him, moving around on his lower stomach getting dangerously close. Hinata teased the other quickly on the left, _jab._ “Argh! Oi that hurts, stupid!” Kageyama reacted, he had to make a move quick. He’s aware that he can’t control his body’s reactions to Hinata’s proximity, his lower half putting pressure _extremely_ close to Kageyamas groin.

Once more - _jab jab-_ two on the right, Hinata was giggling and having his fun, jabbing and avoiding Kageyama’s attempts at counter attacks. Kageyama had enough and he knew something bad was going to happen, but he used his strength and shifted their positions. Towering over Hinata, pinning him on the floor, arms above his head.

Here they are, alone in the storage room. Just the two of them. Kageyama straddling the shorter teen, so many things going through his mind, yet his face was blank. Hinata was slightly uncomfortable but his hands tingled where Kageyama was touching him, _what’s with this atmosphere?_ Hinata looked away, flushed and breathing intensely as he felt Kageyama’s weight on top of him. Kageyama paused for a moment and waited until Hinata looked at him.

“Hey,” Kageyama moved forward on purpose, grinding his lower half on Hinata to spark a reaction from him. Sure enough, he let out a gasp underneath him, fidgeting in his grip, but moving around only made it more obvious. What now? What was Kageyama’s plan? There was only one thing to do, right? Hinata was feeling it too he could tell, he has that intuition about other people, but Hinata’s walls were still up.

“Be useful and help me out a little here, maybe my performance will improve?” He breathed out. Not processing what he was saying, or what was happening, or what is going to happen. Kageyama was thinking about right here, right now, the teen in front of him and how perfect he looked, all flustered and shy for him. Kageyama moved down inching closer to Hinata’s mouth, and they could feel each other’s warm breath on their faces. Hinata wanted to look away but he couldn’t, tingling all over and feeling strange.

Kageyama thought there was no turning back now, so he did what he could. He closed the gap between them, putting his lips on Hinata, softly at first to gauge a reaction. Does he want this too? They both breathed in the kiss remaining like this for a few seconds though it felt so long to Kageyama. Hinata was slow to reciprocate but eventually lifted his head to kiss Kageyama better. Their lips were moving in sync, and Kageyama was tilting his head slightly to the right to get a better angle. _Shit, this is bad._

The way Hinata was kissing felt so fucking hot, Kageyama’s boner only grew bigger and their make-out session wasn’t going to cool down anytime. Hinata pulled back to catch his breath, a little confused and frustrated, yet a part of him felt like he needed this too, they both had a mutual desire, but no one ever mentioned anything to the other.

Kageyama let Hinata’s right hand go and brought his hand and cupped the red-heads face. Running his eyes and hands over Hinata’s features, Kageyama made sure to soak every little detail in, this perfection before him, it was surreal. He made sure to express this too, bringing his hand from his jaw, slowly to his neck, down to his perfectly shaped chest. Kageyama moved his fingers and manoeuvred around Hinata’s nipples, teasing and twisting at his free will.

Underneath him, Hinata couldn’t hold in the surprised moan and he definitely couldn’t control his hips arching up like a reflex. As a result of this, Hinata was grinding right where Kageyama’s boner was up against him, this instantly made both of them shiver from the ecstasy of the contact with each other. Kageyama gave Hinata a surprised look.

“I-it’s because you touch me there, I can’t-” His sentence was cut off by the others intruding hand trailing down his stomach getting close to his crotch. “H-Hey what are you doing?”

“Just be patient for a sec’ I wanna see something.” The other replied, then distracting him with a kiss Kageyama successfully moved the other’s attention away from his slithering hand to the kiss occurring.

Their connection was so perfect it was insane the amount of pleasure they were feeling just from this _heated_ kiss. Both of them had such an undiscovered, unexplored need for each other that has been totally ripped open and exposed in this moment.

They yearned for each other, Hinata’s arms were hooked around Kageyama’s neck, bringing him closer than before to express his need for the other. Kageyama found his fingers fiddling with the waistband of Hinata’s training shorts, begging to touch, to bring release to the other.

Kageyama broke the kiss and looked up at Hinata, “…Can I?” Hinata’s face flushed immediately, he looked away to try to hide this but Kageyama brought his hand up to turn his face to look into his soft, brown eyes. “I won’t do anything unless you’re 100 percent certain, Hinata.” he said sweetly with a concerned yet soft look.

Hinata, taken aback by this side of pure Kageyama felt extremely happy and pleased to be with Kageyama in this moment, he never wanted it to end. He nodded with a shy smile and bright eyes, kissing Kageyama for extra confirmation. Kageyama let his hand freely slip under Hinata’s waistband and was able to finally release Hinata’s dick from his pants. Exposing his boner, Kageyama took a moment to admire this scene before him, massaging Hinata, making his hips arch up with every touch, hearing his voice break through his whimpers was super erotic for Kageyama, turning him on to the max.

More. He wanted to see more of this side of Hinata. Who knew he could be so damn _sexy_? This was way better than Kageyama’s visions he had every day, heck he was going to get the most of this. Kageyama’s eyes had a mischievous glint in his eyes, but Hinata was distracted by the other’s sensual hands, pumping slowly yet with a firm grip, twisting his hand as he stroked up, Hinata had pre-cum leaking out and his whole body felt so stimulated he was aware of everything.

Before he could stop himself, his lips were around Hinata’s perfect dick, and Hinata gasped out in surprise not expecting Kageyama to go so far. Kageyamas’ mouth was so fucking warm and looking down to see Kageyama so invested in giving him this pleasure had made him so much more aroused.

Every one of Hinata’s moans made Kageyama feel a sense of gratification knowing he was the one allowing his partner to experience these feelings of satisfaction and physical stimulation. Kageyama took Hinata further in his mouth, moving his head slowly, sensually, with purpose, up and down. Letting his lips linger at the top of Hinata’s dick flicking his tongue around his tip making the red head squirm and moan in ecstasy beneath him. Hinata couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting into Kageyamas mouth, looking down and grabbing his hair, his eyes rolled to the back of his head from this pure delight.

Beneath him Kageyama moaned from his throat and Hinata felt it in every inch of his skin. This relatively snapped Hinata back to reality and suddenly he felt bad for being the only one receiving pleasure. Hinata was also just as eager to please his partner and so when Kageyama took a breath, Hinata reached for his neck and brought him close, “What about you?” He asked with a worried look.

Kageyama kissed him, tasting himself in the kiss Hinata managed to moan out and brought his hands down and massaged Kageyama’s dick. Without wasting any time, Hinata sat up whilst Kageyama took his pants off. They were both kneeling in front of each other now, entangled in each other’s grip and locking their lips their dicks both erect and yearning each other’s touch.

Lifting Hinata by the thighs, Kageyama allowed Hinata to straddle on top of him, bringing their hard dicks close to each other. Hinata had a hint of feeling Kageyama’s dick against his and he wanted more, he desperately rolled his hips and attempted to thrust and grind to maximise this feeling. Kageyama’s hand gripped his own and Hinata’s dick and they both moaned in ecstasy at sensing each other’s physical reactions.This intense bliss had Kageyama throwing his head back and moaning hard, meanwhile Hinata was on top squirming, grinding and concentrating on feeling good - giving Kageyama some friction to rub against too.

“So fucking hot.” Kageyama had managed to breath out, twisting his hand on their dicks using their other to caress the overwhelmed red heads face. They had found their rhythm together, Kageyama was thrusting up whilst stroking down hard, Hinata was thrusting along with him feeling nothing but so much pleasure and euphoria. Both their thrusting had increased speed and Hinata was pushed close against Kageyama. They were both shamelessly rubbing against each other, moaning and crying out. Soon, both had started to feel their climax begin and so reading each other had increased their grinding speed.

Panting and moaning, moving his entire body and hips, Hinata’s grip on Kageyama’s back suddenly tightened - marking his back, his moans became louder, movements faster as he felt his orgasm arriving, crying out a euphoric moan Hinata thrust against Kageyama’s dick and in his hand once more before his cum squirted out, his entire body shivering, his thrusts slowing, riding the feeling.

Kageyama’s hands remained the same pace as he reacted to the perfection before him, he came not long after, groaning out in ecstasy as he was finally released from his own sexual hell, and finally reached this long-needed heaven. Hinata before him, still panting from the feeling, everything was perfect, Kageyama kissed Hinata once more. Together like that, they spent the next 30 minutes admiring each other and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> plz feel free to leave feedback or any comments or hate lol im here for it all <3, my friend who reads books said this was very good so you must all agree too and tell me how good my writing was (im jkjkjkjkjk)


End file.
